The Golden Age: The Marauders
by Golden Myths
Summary: Age of James Potter, Lily Evans, and one singular Severus Snape.
1. Off To A Rough Start

The Golden Age: The Marauders

Chapter 1: Off to a Rough Start

Disclaimer: Characters…not mine…places...not mine either.

Book after book found its way from the chest, to his hands, to a rough pile beside his new bed in frustration. Usually they could distract him, but not now. He had been so sure…but he was alone in the Slytherin dormitory. He, Severus Snape, had gotten what he wanted: Himself in Slytherin. Lily wasn't here though. She'd gotten stuck in Gryffindor, with that horrible boy on the train. A rush of pity overcame the young boy. She'd be the best in her House, no doubt, but he wished his friend was in his House. With a sigh, he gave up trying to divert his frustration into a book, and let his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

In Gryffindor Tower, a lonely red-headed girl sat on her bed, staring out the window at the stars, feeling overwhelmingly lonely. She was curled up, small arm wrapped around legs as spotted with freckles as her face and arms were, where they weren't covered by her yellow and white pajamas, a present from her parents. Lily had been so sure she and Severus would be in the same House, he'd always been there for her since he told her about her magic power. Now…now he wasn't. She probably even have to see that horrible Potter boy even more often, and he was so mean to Severus. She resolved to never be friends with him even if he wanted to be, at least unless he could be nice to her friends. Even her sister would've almost been good company…here she didn't know anyone, and Lily was afraid to make friends with people who had grown up knowing they had practice and were probably loads better than her. At least she had read and re-read all of her school books for tomorrow's first day of classes…

The noise threatened to fill her head as Lily nervously looked over her schedule for the day: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Flying, Herbology, Potions, and Charms. Only History of Magic and Potions was with Slytherins, she noticed sadly. She had hoped to see Severus more often, but maybe other days would be better, and two was better than nothing.

Knowing she should eat, she made sure to grab something as breakfast ended and the first-year Gryffindors trooped off to Transfiguration.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. This class will not be one you can apply as part of everyday use in your future unless you have a most interesting career, but it is an important base class and is just as important and difficult as your other classes. I am Professor McGonagall, as well as your Head of House. That does not mean I will go easy on you. Today will be a relatively easy day, please read over these papers about basic Transfiguration, if I believe you understand the concept in enough time, I may allow you to practice basic charms…begin." She flicked her wand and a small packed flew onto each desk. Lily eagerly began reading, a bit intimidated, but eager to try learning spells. On the other side of the room, James Potter and Sirius Black stared at their packets, looking exceptionally bored as their leaned on their elbows or twirled their wands.

Sitting in chairs a bit in front of them were two other boys. A sort of mousey looking boy was attempting to look as enthusiastic as Lily, but was obviously as bored as James and Sirius. On the other hand, the other boy looked sort of ragged, for an 11-year-old, and was actually reading as enthusiastically as Lily.

Soon it was time to change classes, and everyone finished barely in time. Professor McGonagall summoned the packets as everyone walked out toward their next class.

"Well, I thought that was ridiculously easy."

"Same here, really, shouldn't it be more challenging?"

"What about those of us who didn't grow up with magic!"

James and Sirius turned to see Lily glaring at them, and looked at her curiously.

"Muggleborn, are you? Sorry about that then, hard to think of a world without magic for those of us who did grow up with it. " James told her, before turning back to Sirius, who said nothing.

From farther back, Remus Lupin watched the exchange, and even farther back a young Peter Pettigrew admired the confidence of the two.

Later in the week, the Slytherin Common Room saw the lone Severus Snape on a chair, looking gloomy and bored, writing a paper. His fellows past him by, murmuring about how angry he seemed to look. The paper in his hands was repeatedly crumpled up and replaced, scribbled on, then a pause, then that one was crumpled up as well. A small pile of them were in the chair with him, and eventually he gave up, holding the last one in his hands.

_Why bother trying to write a note to her? Lily wouldn't find it stupid…I think. But maybe a bit silly, because we DO see each other daily. Barely though! We've work to do in class and people already seem to be trying to get to know her in her own house…she's popular. I knew she would be…How could she not be? She's the nicest, smartest, bravest student here. I'm just her stupid little Slytherin friend. I'll..maybe we can hang out tomorrow though. No weekend work. I hope so. _

The Gryffindor Common Room was bustling…scratching quills, chattering voices. A few older students had gotten the best seats, but Lily sat by the windowsill, looking out, and trying to ignore the loud boys sitting on the floor nearby.

"Remus, you said your name was? "

"Yes, James. I DO hope your memory is usually better than this. We're even in the same dorm. "

"I know that! But that's where we SLEEP. Classes are for…learning, I suppose, but fun as well. Meals are for eating, dorms are for sleeping. When am I suppose to talk to you and remember your NAME?"

"Apparently, now, mate."

"See James? Sirius has sense. "

"Lots of it!"

"Peter, you to? Woe is James Potter, to lose the support of his newfound friends so fast!"

Lily rolled her eyes. _Boys. So silly. Wonder how Sev's doing. We haven't had much time to hang out…Maybe...whats this?_

An owl was tapping at the window, and as she opened it, a letter dropped in.

She smiled at the familiar handwriting.

_**Do you think we can hang out this weekend? Maybe by the lake…work on school work if you like, but you're my best friend and I don't want to lose that just because of stupid Houses. **_

_**-Sev**_

She smiled, and folded the paper before heading upstairs, making a note to at least nod to him at breakfast. As she walked past, neither she nor anyone else noticed James's eye dart toward her for a moment, and he glanced down for the briefest second before continuing his conversation with his dormmates. 


	2. By the Lake

The Golden Age: Marauders

Chapter 2: By the Lake

Disclaimer: Not my characters, settings, etc.

Severus was sitting alone by the lake, as planned. Dressed in a somewhat ragged uniform, and a long brown coat far too big for him, he stared at the waves in the water, hoping Lily hadn't forgotten.

"Oh look, it's Snivellus, d'you remember him from the train Sirus?"

"Wish I'd forgotten his greasy mug."

"Me too mate."

Severus ignored them. James Potter and Sirus Black, he guessed. It felt like there was a few more than two people behind him, but he ignored that as well. He heard their footsteps on the grass as they walked away, and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sev!"

His head whipped around as Lily sat down beside him, and he couldn't help but let his smile match her infectious, bright, grin.

"Hey Lily.." He suddenly felt foolish for even asking her to meet him. "So…um…classes alright?"

She nodded. "Yep, I've even made a few friends! There are so many nice people here. What about you, Sev?"

The boy shrugged, feeling less foolish at her easy reply. "Haven't made any friends yet, but classes are easy. Pity there's so few classes we have together though!"

She nodded, sadly. "Yeah. Stupid schedules…not much we can do though."

"Unfortunately."

Under another tree were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James was sitting against the tree, twirling his wand, while Peter cloud-gazed and Sirius just lay in the grass. James glanced over at Severus and Lily, and groaned. Sirius grunted in a somewhat concerned and questioning tone.

"Snivellus is chatting up some girl. I think her name was Lily Evans."

"Poor girl." Sirius remarked.

"Agreed. She looks like the type who could do better than him."

His friend snorted. "Like who, James? You?"

James looked offended. "If I wanted her, mate I'd get her."

"Right."

A silence fell for a few minutes, then Peter spoke up. "Where's Remus, again? I thought we'd agreed to spend today by the lake."

"Felt sick." James replied. "Was off to the hospital wing before you woke up this morning."

They fell silent again, enjoying the warm day, barely staying awake.

A few weeks later came another day, the first Quidditch match of the season. Severus had managed to make a friend who insisted on his attending, but Lily had decided to read by the lake while there would be nobody else there. Only a few people saw her go, and they were James and his friends.

"Oy! Sirius, look!"

His friend turned reluctantly. "Mate, we'll get wretched seats. What is it?"

"They're stands, Black. We don't sit anyway. It's Evans! She'd headed toward the lake!"

"So what? We'll get bad spots. What do you mean she's headed toward the lake? There's a Quidditch match, why would she be headed toward the lake?"

"Blast if I know, but she is. D'you think she doesn't like Quidditch?"

"Don't be a blinking idiot James. Who doesn't like Quidditch?"

Remus interrupted the two, as Peter seemed to fascinated with the discussion to intervene.

"I think she does. Come now, we'll lose our spot."

Throughout the game, she was forgotten to all but Severus. His eyes were half the time on the game, and half towards the lake. He hoped his lack of concentration would convince the Slytherin who'd brought him to leave off next time. He didn't even know, or care, who won.

Meanwhile, Lily was enjoying the peace and quiet with her book.

After, the game, most returned to the castle. However, a few went down to the lake.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I want to find out why she wasn't at the game."

Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus shrugged, but they and Peter followed James anyway as he stormed over to Lily, who was just closing her book. They nearly collided as she stood up and turned around. Stepped back in surprise, she glared at him.

"Potter. What do you want?"

"Just a question. Why weren't you at the game, Evans?"

Lily looked at him curiously.

"I…I just don't like broomsticks. The game seems silly to me." She ignored James and Sirius's looks of shock. "B-but…Q-Quid-ditch…it's brilliant…" Sirius stuttered as James looked at her incredulously.

She walked up to the castle, ignoring them, as Remus and Peter tried to revive them.

Meanwhile, Severus had watched from the castle shadows, then slipped away. Lily might not want to be bothered by him…she could take care of herself.


	3. Remus and a Mystery

The Golden Age: Marauders

Chapter 3: Remus and a Mystery

Disclaimer: Not my characters or place.

Outside of the Hospital Wing sat James, Sirius, and Peter. Peter was staring at the wall while Sirius stared outside and James twirled his wand.

"Didn't he say he'd be out by now?" Sirius asked, plaintively.

"Yeah, he did. He's never spent more than two nights in the hospital wing. " James replied.

"Can we go in after him now?"

Glancing at the door, James nodded to Peter's question. Quietly, the three stood and opened the door just a crack. Peeking in, Sirius grinned. "Pomfrey's not even there, come on."

Remus looked up from his book to see James and Sirius on either side of his bed, and Peter at the end of the bed. Immediately he sat up straight, dropping the book, looking around a bit panicked at them while trying to cover as much of him as his body as he could. He was only wearing a loose pair of pants and a loose shirt, while much of his torso and arms were bandaged. Peter and James seemed shocked at the sight of their friend. Sirius was as well, but managed to spit out "What…what happened to you Remus?"

Remus resisted the urge to bury his head under the blankets and ignore them. However, he knew he couldn't. "Me. I can't tell you anything else."

"Owl droppings. " James said angrily, making Remus and Peter cringe.

"You shouldn't swear, James. I really can't…"

"Remus! We're your friends! You've got new scratches every time you come back from going to the Hospital Wing…are you always this bad?"

Silently, the other boy nodded. "Still can't tell you though."

Sirius and James glanced at each other, then back at Remus. "Fire, Remus. Sirius, Peter, and I will figure this out. It sucks to see you all cut up."

As they walked out, Remus hung his head.

When he got out of this hospital wing, his clothes covering much of his new scars, Remus was alert and suspicious when his friends showed no sign of being suspicious of him anymore. He watched them struggling with various homework essays around the common room from a seat on the windowsill. They were the only ones in the room, a rare occasion, so Remus softly spoke.

"You guys gave up on why I…looked like I did?" he said, hopeful.

Each of them looked up at him, then at each other. Then, one by one, they pulled the parchment they'd been working on away to reveal a few books and page of notes. Remus's heart sank, and the others grinned sheepishly. "We're stubborn, Remus, thought you'd learned that." Sirius said.

Remus sighed, and after a new moments, he said "How about if I promise to tell you when I can…and you won't try to figure out in the meantime?"

Sirius looked at Peter, then James, who shook his head slightly. James replied "Sorry, buddy. No can do. " Their friend felt his heart sink and plodded up to their dorm.

When it came time for Christmas Break, Remus was glad to see they hadn't figured out his secret. He knew that they wouldn't give up easily though, and that despaired him. No matter how good friends they were, they'd despise him once they knew his secret. Which was why he was packing for break. Not just for a break of a few weeks, but packing all of his things.

"Remus? I know you like to be prepared, but isn't that a little much?" Startled, he looked up to see Sirius standing nearby, closely followed by James and Peter. Remus turned back to his chest, trying to stay calm as he continued packing.

"Remus?"

"I'm not coming back after break. I'm packing everything I have to take home."

"What?" The three yelped in unison. James was the first to recover. "Remus, why!"

Remus stood up, glaring at them. "Because you three are too stubborn! You'll hate me for sure when you find out my secret!"

They looked at him, shocked, before Sirius protested.

"We couldn't hate you, Remus! You're our friend!"

He shook his head. "You would. I'm a danger to everyone around me!"

Now they were both shocked and confused, a bit taken-aback. Cautiously, Peter spoke up. "We don't think you're dangerous, Remus. "

Remus was nearly tearing his hair out. "You WOULD, and you WILL!"

James shook his head, immediately. "No, we wouldn't. "

Thankfully nobody else was in their dorm room, as Remus shouted "I'm a werewolf, you fools! How can you not hate me!"

A weighty silence followed his announcement. Angry, Remus continued packing with fervor. "See, I knew as soon as you found out y-"

"That's cool, mate. " Remus stopped, turning to look at Sirius. "Yeah. So you've got a…uh…furry little problem. So what? " "Yeah, you're not a wolf now. You're just Remus." Remus looked from Sirius, to James, to Peter, then stood up. His eyes were glassy with a forewarning of potential tears. He threw his arms around them for a few moments, then stepped back, glancing at his trunk. "Are you guys sure? Nobody else but the staff knows…Dumbledore vouched for me. I get…sick…and so I leave the school once a month. So I'm away from people and can't hurt anyone. Makes me turn on myself though…." He was rambling, and sunk to his knees. The others crouched around him, sympathetic. "I've never had friends who knew, and didn't care…" he mumbled.

"Now you do, mate. That really is cool. "

Remus burst into laughter wracked by sobs of shock and happiness, leading everyone else to laugh as well at Sirius's words.


	4. Christmas

The Golden Age: The Marauders

Chapter 4: Christmas

Disclaimer: Not mine (characters, places, many main events, etc.)

James, Sirius, and Peter saw Remus off onto the train, and he was still smiling when he reached King's Cross. He refused to let his doubt's eat away at him, he needed friends. When he met his parents and they had loaded all of his things into the car, he boldly said "I've got friends who know what I am." Thankfully his father hadn't started driving, as both he and whipped around to stare at him. Softly, she said "Remmy…are you sure that's wise?" He nodded confidently. "They're good friends, and didn't even freak out when I told them. They…came into the Hospital Wing. Saw me all bandaged up. I told them and they said it was cool! It's not, but it's fine with me if they think so. James called it my 'furry little problem'. " His mother looked at his father, who started the car. Reluctantly, she smiled. "Alright then, if you're sure. We trust your judgment, Remus. I really do hope this works out, your father and I want you to have a school experience, and you know if you get kicked out we'll home-school you."

"I know, Mum."

Remus returned to Hogwars with a few days left of vacation. His first morning back, he was ready to tell stories of his vacation…if his friends were still his friends and cared to listen. He wasn't prepared at all to be woken up with cheers.

"Happy Christmas!"

Blinking his eyes, Remus looked up at James, Sirus, and Peter peering down at him. They all had a gift in their hands. "What….? It's early…and not Christmas. " Remus muttered. James laughed. "All the better to surprise you!" Sirius grinned. "Yeah. You weren't here Christmas! So…these are your presents from us!" Remus looked at the badly wrapped gifts on his bed. "B-but…I didn't…."

Sirius shrugged. "We're from rich families. We really don't NEED gifts…I mean, they're nice…but…" Remus laughed now, and scrambled out of bed. He chucked three small presents at each of them. "I meant I didn't expect gifts. Of course I got your guys stuff. I have to keep your faith in me somehow…I mean…what I am…" James threw an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry mate."

"Is this chocolate?" Sirius was smelling the little wrapped package, excited.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just open it. "

The three promptly did, and barely did the wrapping fall before James, then Sirius, then Peter, had broken off a chuck and shoved it in their mouth. Grinning, Remus looked at his own bed. He unwrapped Peter's gift first. It was a guide to interesting spells, as appealing to Remus as James's gift of a bag of chocolate and other sweets was. Sirius's gift was a nice jacket. When Remus looked at him, curious, he shrugged. "I told my mum I had a pure-blood Slytherin friend who needed a new jacket and she was all too happy to send it. You did, you know. She'll do anything for a fellow pure-blood, might as well take advantage of my psycho family. Was pleased as punch in my taste in friends as well."

Remus looked appalled, but Sirius reassured him that they really were wretched.

Slowly, he tried the jacket on. It was big on him, but very nice and quite warm. Looking at the book and bag of candy on his bed, then at the jacket he wore, he tackled his three new friends in hugs.

"Thank you guys! I've never had gifts like these, especially not from anyone who wasn't related to me, and never from friends! Never had real friends!"

"Ack, Remus, buddy, I can't breathe."

"I agree with Sirius…ack.. I mean you're welcome but..breathing.."

"Remus! Sirius and James…ahhh that's better. "

Grinning, Remus released them. Sirius looked at him, rubbing his neck.

"Blimey, mate, you're stronger than you look!"

" I get a good monthly workout…that's the prize from the price of scars. "

The others fell silent for a bit, then James said "Well, this is new motivation for us to exercise. I mean, it'd be nice if scrawny little Lupin wasn't the strongest of us."

Sirius and Peter laughed, and Remus joined in as soon as he was sure it was a good-natured joke.

In the library, others met who hadn't seen each other over the break. Lily Evans was just removing her jacket and scarf to hang on the back of her chair when Severus Snape sat across the table from her, smiling.

"Hi Lily."

"Hey Sev!"

"Happy Christmas."

She looked up to see him handing her a small wrapped package, and with a smile she pulled another small package out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him as she took the present.

"Thanks Sev, Happy Christmas to you too!"

"You…thanks…I mean…you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, you know that. You're my best friend. "

Smiling, he began unwrapping the gift. He worked slowly, as if he was afraid he'd just find paper. Instead he found a little framed picture of both of them, from a day when Lily had borrowed her father's camera.

Lily opened hers to find a necklace chain, which two charms attached. One was a griffin, the other a snake.

"Oh, Sev, I love it. " Both were smiling, and Lily put the necklace on before giving Sev a hug. "Thank you. "

"Thank you too Lily…It's nice to have a picture of you."

She smiled, and turned to look out the window at the falling snow.


	5. Watching

The Golden Age: The Marauders

Chapter 5: Watching

Disclaimer: Not mine. Mostly.

Two figures sat by the lake with a few books around them as they worked on a few pieces of parchment paper. They were second-years, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors on their sweaters, which they wore as the days were getting cooler, showed the difference in their houses. Her red hair shone from the bit of sun shining on it, while the shine on his hair was a stark contrast from the black of the rest of it.

From the castle, a few people noticed they were there. Fewer cared. Four people stood in the hallway talking. Sirius Black's hair, dark and wavy, moved with him as he dramatically described the actions of one of their teachers the class before. Peter Pettigrew, with his bright brown eyes and dirty blonde hair seemed enthralled by the performance, occasionally laughing or making a comment. James, meanwhile, was trying to catch Remus's attention.

"Remus. Reeemmmusss. Reeeemm-" Remus turned back to James. "Sorry, I keep getting lost in thought. Don't you find it at all strange? I think that girl is the only Gryffindor who's friends with a Slytherin. "

James rolled his eyes. "Evans? Mate, I don't think it's strange, I think it's stupid. Maybe Snivellus cast a spell on her, because she doesn't seem like the stupid sort. I mean really, she can't have fallen for such a bit of grease. "

Remus winced at his friend's easily cruel comments, but refrained from contradicting them . "I'm just curious. "

"Then ask her about it, why don't you? " James said, a bit mockingly. To his surprise, Remus paused in thought, then nodded. "I think I will. Good idea James!" He grinned, letting James know he was well aware his friend had been joking. James recovered from the brief shock with a smirk. "Attaboy Lupin. "

The boys were still hanging out in the outdoor hallway of the castle when Lily and Severus stood up and walked back up to the castle, quickly parting ways. The girl walked past the boys, smiling, and completely ignored them. James had filled Sirius and Peter in on his suggestion to Remus, and now winked at them and nudged Remus. "You were going to talk to her?" Remus nodded, gulped nervously, then set off, briskly walking behind her. After a ways when they weren't so close to the other boys, he called out.

"Hey! Evans!" The smile faded from her face and she ignored the call. "Lily!"

At hearing her first name she paused, and turned to see Remus. "Oh.." She said." I thought you were that Potter boy…But you're one of his friends, aren't you?" Her tone was cautious and wary. Remus just nodded, but smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not him. Not by a long shot. My name's Remus Lupin. Your's is Lily Evans, right? I was hoping I remembered it rightly."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, that's it. Nice to meet you, Remus. "

A pause followed, Lily wondering if there was any other reason for this conversation, until Remus snapped himself back to focus. "Uh…sorry. I was just curious…you're pretty much the only Gryffindor who has a Slytherin friend….how to you and Sni-…Snape, is it, Know each other?"

Lily glanced away, and both of them were walking down the hallway at a slow but steady pace. "Yeah. His name's Severus Snape, Sev to me…" She left comment that to Remus's friends he was Snivellus unspoken. "We've been friends for years. Before Hogwarts, when Houses didn't matter and we thought we'd both be in Slytherin. " She smiled, and Remus thought the expression was created for her. "He was, is, my best friend. He was the first one to recognize my…talent, and tell me about magic and Hogwarts. I wasn't about to let a silly thing like the Houses take away our friendship." Lily turned to look at him. "Does that make sense, or do you still think I'm crazy?"

The boy smiled. "It makes perfect sense, Lily. So, you're muggle-born, right? I mean, that's got to be so different…."

The boys watched in surprise as Remus and Lily continued walking away and talking. Sirius was the first to grin, quickly followed by Peter. "Well, look at that. Remus is braver that he looks! Everyone knows red-heads can be unpredictable."

"Yeah.." James was surprised, and more than a bit confused. His confusion was at more than Remus's actions, but as to why he cared if his friend walked away with the red-head girl.

Later, Remus found himself surrounded by his friends. He rolled his eyes. "They were friends before Hogwarts. " He gave them the answer to their question, or at least the first one, before they could speak.

James scoffed. "So she really is that blind. Snivellus…really."

Sirius and Peter laughed with him, eventually making Remus smile. "You guys are crazy…he can't be that bad. "

"He's filth, Remus. Rude and prejudiced filth. "

"With ridiculously greasy hair. It's disgusting. "

James nodded, agreeing with Sirius's comment. "We met them on the train to Hogwarts last year, Remus. "

Unconvinced, Remus looked away. "Whatever, James. She just seems smarter than that…but maybe she is blind. "


End file.
